Kiss The Girl
by Alexis winds
Summary: Alphonse, and vampire & fairy, Rosalie Mustang (Roy's stepdaughter); while Edward is in the hospital (y'know him can't get out of fights). To Al in a world of science, this vampire & fairy will bring the most out of this alchemist's knowledge. AlXOC. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss The Girl (Alphonse Elric x OC)**

* * *

_Hello and Happy Holidays. For this lovely December 23 9:12 pm year 2013. I am going to write a romantic story between alchemist, Alphonse, and vampire & fairy, Rosalie Mustang (Roy's stepdaughter); while Edward is in the hospital (y'know him can't get out of fights). To Al in a world of science, this vampire & fairy will bring the most out of this alchemist's knowledge, leading him into more than learning about this hidden world; but he soon falls for this girl, even if he is already dating Mei. Is he going to try to make both his top choices? Or will this (new) state alchemist leave one of the girls alone?_

* * *

Rosalie

I was leaping on flower tops my butterfly like wings are fluttering in the light breeze. Father calls for me, and soon a boy with blonde hair shading his eyes with his hand is standing still next to my father. I start to panic and soon they look my way, I duck under the flower tops and soon am lifted into the air and my silver-green (or lime green) eyes meet with blue/dark yellow (which one?) eyes. I wanted to fly away, but I couldn't I just bite him and flew into a tree, soon falling onto the ground naked. "Ouch... my arm...", the same boy came over to me and threw his shirt on me. _His shirt is so warm... _I thought and soon he caught me smelling his shirt. I laughed nervously, and soon dashed off, locking myself in the men's showers, soon I started to cry, my tears couldn't be heard over the running water. I wanted it to be like that and soon he started to knock on the door, and he started to knock on the door. I covered my mouth and threw off his shirt. "W-who are you?!", I soon regreted asking that.  
"I'm Alphonse Elric.", His voice sounded so sure, and I grew afraid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiss The Girl (Alphonse Elric x OC)**

* * *

_Hello and Happy Holidays. For this lovely December 23 9:12 pm year 2013. I am going to write a romantic story between alchemist, Alphonse, and vampire & fairy, Rosalie Mustang (Roy's stepdaughter); while Edward is in the hospital (y'know him can't get out of fights). To Al in a world of science, this vampire & fairy will bring the most out of this alchemist's knowledge, leading him into more than learning about this hidden world; but he soon falls for this girl, even if he is already dating Mei. Is he going to try to make both his top choices? Or will this (new) state alchemist leave one of the girls alone?_

* * *

Alphonse

I grew concern for the girl that was in the men's showers, I mean it can look like it is harmless, and it looks quite lonely; but there is always a guy in there. I mean a pretty, AH! WHAT AM I SAYING?! I AM WITH SOMEONE! I can't be falling for some girl in the shower, it isn't right?! I mean sure she is cute and all, but to be true, I CAN'T BE SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT IT ISN'T RIGHT?! I sighed and looked at the ground, and knocked on the door once more. But the only answer I got was a scream. I tried picking the lock, and getting inside, but it didn't work. _Trusmunting a door, really? I never wanted to do this! But I have to help her! _So I did, and I saw a masked man on top of her, as sson as he "saw" me, he ran off. The girl was crying, begging for him to stop. _I-I was to late, I couldn't help her... I'm such a moron! I couldn't save one girl!  
_"Rosalie!", Mustang's voice roared down the hall.  
"Daddy!", Rosalie dashed off, crashing into Roy like a child seeing a father (or parent) after war alive. She sobbed into Roy's shirt as he wrapped a jacket around her small body frame. I guess she has been working out, she has a nicely toned body- ah! What am I saying! I shouldn't say this like that!  
I guess she saw me mental yelling at myself, because she gave me a weird look as tears fell in buckets down her face. I looked at Roy whom had the face of someone who just had his liquour stolen (or something more valuable). It was kind of awkward seeing Roy act in such a manner.  
Rosalie kept on crying as Riza carried her away, with not a single look of worry. I guess her marriage to Roy was getting to her. I felt bad for her to be true, and she seemed to like being near Rosalie...for some reason...

* * *

Rosalie

How could he... How could such a man be so mean...  
Riza poured me some tea as she gave me a dress to wear. She combed tangles out of my hair, and told me gentle words. I felt a sting of pain go through me and soon the scar that I had spent 12 years with without a worry started to bleed. Riza acted fast, and took care of the blood. Soon I startred to grow dizzy and fell under a darkness that turned white.

I woke up in a hospital, and saw the blood pack, I licked my lips in worry, and suddenky heard someone crying to the right of me. _Jazz! _I looked and instead of my smiling sister... was that alchmist! How dare he be here after not saving me!  
I spotted a mound of gifts and "get well" items.  
Soon he looked up, his eyes red from crying for so long. Wiping the tears left over, he smiled at me, his bottom lip trembling. A shining object on his hand hidden by his golve was shining in mhy eye. I ripped off the glove and saw automail! Out of fear I screamed.  
He started saying he was sorry. I accedentally dropped a blanket I had and he slipped on it and fell on top of me. I screamed some more, and started to slap him. He caught both hands and pressed them against his mouth. I blushed at the gesture, and tried to pull away from him, but his grip was strong. "I'm sorry for being a trouble to you", his voice was soft and caring, he sounded almost... SHY! Oh my, he must be really hurt by what I did. I started to cry, yelling at myself for being so stupid. Soon I felt a rough surface pressed on my lips, soon it kicked off from there...


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiss The Girl (Alphonse Elric x OC)**

* * *

_2014, wow I gotta step up my game when it comes to updating, I am on winter break it is fun but I had such a busy & hectic week! I have to study & I can't really say I wanna go back to my high school. I am going to write a romantic story between alchemist, Alphonse, and vampire & fairy, Rosalie Mustang (Roy's stepdaughter); while Edward is in the hospital (y'know him can't get out of fights). To Al in a world of science, this vampire & fairy will bring the most out of this alchemist's knowledge, leading him into more than learning about this hidden world; but he soon falls for this girl, even if he is already dating Mei. Is he going to try to make both his top choices? Or will this (new) state alchemist leave one of the girls alone?_

* * *

Alphonse

It had been a few weeks, and I spent some time with my brother, he seemed to be getting better. After giving him my arm, his recovery was fast and he was getting stronger each time I visited him, I liked spending time with him. He was always so happy to help, and now I had my left arm replaced by automail.  
"Brother... I think I fell in love with someone else...", I mumbled.  
"Mei, you don't like her anymore. I told her that there were plenty of fish in the sea.", He smiled at me, "So who is the lucky girl?"  
"The colenel's stepdaughter...', I said in a hush tone.  
"THe colonel's stedaughter?! Al are you nuts?!", Ed shouted.  
"She's different. I am falling for her, I kissed her, and felt something, something I didn't feel with Mei. I actually like her, I don't think that I can... ever be with her and it is making me want her more. I am felling nervous around her, making a fool of myself, I-I-I might've scared her, I might've made her think I was a pervert...", I whispered as I walked out of the room.

* * *

Rosalie

Few months have passed, and I was given a clean bill of health. I saw him again, I walked up to him, no one was around. "I-I'm sorry I never mea-", I stopped him as I kissed him with passion.  
"Now, should we get to know eachother.", I whispered to him as I pulled him into an empty room, I felt him resist and I felt heartbroken. "I'm sorry, I didn't guess that you might've been with someone...", I felt arms wrap around me, and his lips against my neck, I moaned and begged for more.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't I cannot give you this. No matter what, you were hurt, and I don't deserve this.", he kissed me, I felt afraid.  
I slapped him, "Stop! Yo-you jerk! Leave me alone!", still wanted him, I couldn't resist.  
I pulled him close to me, I saw the most beautiful eyes, and I wanted to kiss him with a tenderness touch. But I didn't I just pressed my hand against his cheek and left the room. My hair must've been a little messy, but I didn't care, I just walked into my stepfather's office and sat on his desk, I looked upon the files he had, I did not want to be caught so i pushed the window's open.

* * *

**Please review, and telll me what should been done to make this story better you all of you out there in the world or on the interent? tell me I might even add it.**


End file.
